CORAZÓN AL DESCUBIERTO
by K.HeLeNa-LAnkAsTeR
Summary: Sakura... ¡Gracias! le dijo en lugar de una despedida, antes de dejarla inconciente, kiza lo ke la pelirrosa mui probablemente no sabría era lo muxo ke le costaba tener ke decirle adios...SASUXSAKU el korazon del Uchiha al descubierto!


hOläSsSs!!  
wow estoi mui contenta x ke este es el primer fic de SasuxSaku ke subo, en realidad de toda la serie de Naruto, ii weno aunke solo e sun OneShot, espero ke les guste muxo...  
no es mas ke los pensamientos de Sasuke durante el final de su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, quizá para muxos suene algo cursi, pero es komo a mi me gustaría que fueran las cosas... realmente adoro esta pareja... i weno kreo ke son los mejores...  
en fin... no kreo ke haya gente ke te tome el tiempo para leer cada tonteria ke escribo... asi ke sin mas preambulos vamos directamente con el fic...

Disclaimer... weno creo que ya se lo saben... Naruto y Cía. no me pertenecen bla bla bla... de serlo así Kakashi-sensei seria mio (muajaja)

* * *

CORAZÓN AL DESCUBIERTO

Era de noche, y la resplandeciente luna brillaba intensamente alumbrando las calles de la aldea, alumbrando el camino que lo conduciría a su nuevo destino…

Una fina silueta se encontraba frente a él…

Era ella…

¿Por qué ella?

-Lo sabía, soy diferente a ustedes. Yo sigo un camino diferente. Los cuatro juntos… es verdad que alguna vez lo consideré como un posible camino. Pero, a pesar de haber estado los cuatro juntos al final mi corazón ha elegido la venganza- dijo haciendo una leve pausa antes de continuar- Yo vivo por ese propósito. No puedo ser como tú… o como Naruto- sentenció.

-¿Nuevamente vas a estar solo?- preguntó sorprendida de su respuesta- Sasuke-kun tú me enseñaste en aquella ocasión, que estar solo es doloroso- la chica continuaba sujetándose el pecho, triste, intentando en vano contener las lágrimas- Ahora lo sé tan bien que duele, yo tengo familia y amigos pero… pero si tu no estás, para mí… - ahogó su llanto, acrecentando ese nudo en la garganta que le estaba carcomiendo, indecisa y temerosa se atrevió a dar un paso al frente- sólo para mí… es lo mismo que estar sola- confesó cerrando los ojos y dejando que su llanto se soltara libremente, no pudiendo reprimir ni un segundo más el dolor de su corazón.

-Desde este punto se abre un nuevo camino-.

-Yo… yo… te amo tanto que no lo puedo evitar- dijo dejando su corazón en cada palabra- Si te quedas a mi lado, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas. Haré que disfrutes cada día, y definitivamente serás feliz ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti! Es por eso… ¡te lo ruego¡quédate conmigo!- suplicó arrugando su ropa, suplicó con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello… y quizá sí lo hacía- Incluso te ayudo con tu venganza, de seguro hay algo que pueda hacer, así que por favor… quédate conmigo- imploró apagando su voz en cada petición- y si eso no es posible... por favor llévame contigo.

-Después de todo… eres una molestia- le contestó mirándola con superioridad, la chica sintió que su corazón se desquebrajaba en mil pedazos, y al él parecía no importarle, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Era testigo de cómo el chico al que más había amado, al que le hubiera entregado todo su ser se marchaba sin remordimiento alguno…

Pero no podía permitirlo…

-¡NO TE VAYAS!- le gritó y corrió detrás de él- Si te vas, gritaré tan fuerte… -intentó decir la chica, pero de pronto sintió una débil corriente a su alrededor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el moreno se encontraba detrás suyo, a tan pocos centímetros que su presencia la embriagaba, y su respiración la acariciaba…

Durante unos minutos se hizo un silencio, pero por primera vez en varios años, el silencio que Sasuke Uchiha producía no era incómodo ni intimidante, sino todo lo contrario… resultaba un silencio bastante placentero…

-¡Sakura!- le escuchó decir con esa voz tan imponente- ¡Gracias!- fue lo último que escuchó antes de que sus ojos esmeralda se cerraran tras una cortina…

Y aún hasta la fecha no lo entendía…

¿Gracias por qué?

Nadie más que él lo sabía, nadie más que él podía comprender lo doloroso que había sido dejar la aldea, dejar su Konoha, apartarse de ahí y comenzar una nueva vida, sólo él podía sentir el dolor dentro de su alma cada vez que recordaba ese lugar, cada vez que en cada entrenamiento recordaba la persistencia de cierto rubio, y cada noche el fresco aroma de la pelirrosa lo invadía nuevamente… como en aquella última ocasión…

Y es que nadie era capaz de si quiera asimilar el trabajo que le había costado separarse de las personas que le habían mostrado aprecio justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Uzumaki era su rival, es cierto, era el chico rubio hiperactivo y que siempre llamaba la atención, el ninja numero uno en dar sorpresas, un chico persistente y con grandes metas… pero a pesar de todo era su mejor amigo, y no podía negarlo por más que lo intentara…

Y ella… ella era tan especial. No importando cuantas veces le dijo que era una molestia, sabía que en el fondo ella era más que eso, era una chica especial, y aquella noche en que le pidió quedarse con él, la pelirrosa no tenía ni idea de cuánto había tentado a su corazón y a su ser.

Realmente se habían ganado su aprecio, sus dos mejores amigos… nadie nunca sabría cuánto significaban para él, y era precisamente que había sido necesario marcharse de la aldea, necesitaba hacerse más fuerte y en cierta manera ellos eran un retén, eran una debilidad y un Uchiha no podía tener debilidades…

-Deja de pensar en ella- dijo la voz rasposa del sanin.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó el chico regresando- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy recordando a alguien?-.

-Yo realmente no me refería a una persona, hablaba de la aldea entera, pero por lo visto si hay un "alguien"- contestó mirándolo fijamente, atravesando es barrera que el moreno quería crear entre su nuevo maestro y él, pero por más que lo intentara eso ojos afilados y penetrantes eran más fuertes que él –Lo único que debe importarte ahora es vengar la muerte de tu clan ¿o ya se te olvidó lo que les hizo tu hermano?- preguntó meticulosamente con su lengua bífida soltando un veneno que encendió el cuerpo del moreno.

-Itachi- dijo el moreno apretando los puños- pagará muy caro por todo lo que me hizo sufrir, por la manera tan cruel e inhumana en que asesinó a mis padres, lo destrozaré sin remordimiento y sin piedad de la misma manera brutal en que él hizo-.

-Eso es lo único que te debe de importar, así que deja a tus _amigos_ en paz, olvídalos, ellos sólo te retienen, ellos sólo te hacen más débil y tu no necesitas debilidades- le dijo muy cerca del oído, rodeándolo- tú realmente no los necesitas, sólo te traerían problemas ¡recuérdalo! Podrían matarlos, y esto no les incumbe a ellos, es sólo entre Itachi y tú-.

El moreno volvió a apretar los puños con más fuerza, cerró los ojos y meditó durante unos segundos…

Él tenía razón, esa era una de las principales razones por las que había dejado la aldea. El necesitaba volverse más fuerte, y Orochimaru se había ofrecido a enseñarle las técnicas necesarias para enfrentarse al maldito de su hermano, pero ése no había sido el único motivo… _ellos_.

Ellos significaban una distracción, Naruto siempre quería dárselas de héroe, y no necesitaba que nadie lo ayudara en su venganza, ése era un asunto familiar entre los dos últimos Uchiha, Uzumaki no tenía nada que ver con su plan, pero como siempre no habría podido evitar que el rubio metiera las narices en donde no lo llamaban, ese maldito deseo que tenía de ayudar a los demás.

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y los codos sobre cada una de ellas, miró al frente, pensativo…

¿Ella?

Ella era demasiado débil, demasiado frágil y no podía estar al pendiente de ella en todo momento…

-_¡Llévame contigo!_-escuchó en su mente.

Realmente la simple idea de tenerla a su lado lo había sorprendido, durante toda su vida jamás quiso aceptar a ninguna chica, eran tan tontas y superficiales, ninguna con una meta fija, ninguna con un interés propio, pero ella… ella había aprendido a ganárselo, cierta parte de él.

No importaba cuántas veces la despreciara, ella siempre estuvo para él, no importaba cuantas veces la rechazara, ella continuaba insistiendo. Muchas veces dudó que Naruto fuera realmente la persona más persistente de toda la aldea.

Nadie nunca lo supo… la manera en que él se deleitaba con su imagen en cada misión, como le robaba minutos a su siesta para contemplarla dormida, sus cabellos rosados cayendo por ese fino rostro, su delicada piel suave y tersa; en más de una ocasión deseó acariciar alguna de sus mejillas, y comprobar si la textura de su piel era tan suave como lo parecía.

Besar sus labios…

-_Sakura_- pensó inconscientemente y negó con la cabeza.

-_¡NO TE VAYAS!_- le gritó y corrió detrás de él- _Si te vas, gritaré tan fuerte…_ -intentó decir la chica, pero de pronto sintió una débil corriente a su alrededor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el moreno se encontraba detrás suyo, a tan pocos centímetros que su presencia la embriagaba, y su respiración la acariciaba…

Realmente nunca se atrevió a decirlo por temor a lastimarla…

Sabía que no podía corresponderle, eran tantas cosas las que tenía que hacer, no podía cuidarla todo el tiempo, aunque fuera una de las cosas que más anhelaba…

-_Yo puedo ayudarte en tu venganza-._

Pero hubiera salido lastimada, Itachi la hubiera lastimado…

-¡Sakura!- le dijo en un tono tan suave que denotaba ¿cariño?- ¡Gracias!- fue lo último que le dijo antes de darle un golpe en la nuca para que la chica quedara inconciente, cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, no quería arrepentirse, antes de que la pelirrosa cayera al suelo él la sujeto entre sus brazos.

La llevó hasta la banca que estaba en el camino, con delicadeza la recostó, su bello rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, sintió una putada en el estómago…

-Esto es lo mejor- se convenció así mismo, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y después recorrió sus mejillas… eran tan suaves como siempre imaginó, esbozó una media sonrisa de complacencia.

-Prefiero que llores unas cuantas lágrimas el día de hoy a que lo lamente por el resto de mi vida- le dijo aunque sabía que era muy poco probable que ella lo escuchase- Estar conmigo de ahora en adelante no es seguro- se inclinó hacia ella unos segundos más para contemplarla.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo fue… quizá sólo unos segundos, pero para él había sido suficiente ¿quince minutos¿media hora¿tres horas? No importaba el tiempo, sólo que ella estuviera bien…

Se inclinó sobre ella y miró fijamente su rostro mientras dormía.

-Será lo mejor- se convenció nuevamente y se encaminó hacia su nuevo destino, hacia un futuro inseguro en él que no sabría que podría suceder, no estaba seguro de si viviría lo suficiente para volverla a ver, ni si quiera sabía si sobreviviría a su segundo encuentro con Orochimaru, pero tendría que hacerlo… por su venganza.

Se puso en pie de golpe y volvió a ensayar una y otra vez esa nueva técnica que Orochimaru le acababa de mostrar, no descansaría hasta dominarla al cien por ciento, así era él, tan decidido y perfeccionista.

-_Un Uchiha no se permite fallos_- pensó.

Lo intentó una y otra vez, durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, no descansó hasta conseguirlo, se dejó caer con bastante cansancio sobre el pasto, sus músculos estaban tensos, y sentía que los brazos le temblaban consideradamente…

Estaba tendido boca arriba, y sus ojos negros se posaron sobre el cielo estrellado, mirando fijamente a la luna… tan confidente, la única a la que podría compartirle sus secretos.

-_En aquella noche había una luna tan hermosa como la de hoy_- pensó después de unos minutos, un poco más relajado.

-_¿Nuevamente vas a estar solo?_- le había dicho en aquella ocasión después de que él le explicara que su corazón había decidido vengarse.

-¿Soledad?- se dijo así mismo tratando de descifrar todo el universo que conlleva esa simple palabra.

-_Yo… yo… te amo tanto que no lo puedo evitar_- le confesó con el corazón en la mano.

Jamás nadie le había dicho palabras más sinceras que las de ella.

-¿Te amo?- meditó durante unos minutos- ¿Amor?- profundizó.

-Yo… ¿realmente estoy solo?- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía esa fría corriente de viento colarse por entre sus ropas hasta hacer contacto con su piel.

-_¡Sasuke-kun!_- escuchó esa voz dentro de su mente.

-No, no lo creo así- dijo autosuficiente con esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-¿Soledad¿Amor¿No son como la vida y la muerte? Una precede de la otra… no es que sean cosas contrarias ni opuestas, son sólo formas distintas de ser-.

La imagen de la pelirrosa invadió en su mente, su cálida sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, esa resplandeciente presencia que irradiaba alegría a todo, incluyéndolo a él… aunque jamás haya sido lo suficientemente capaz de reconocerlo.

-Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más- se dijo así mismo recordando el día en que volvió a verla…

Con su cabello igual de rosa, corto como la última vez que la vio, sus ojos verdes miraban hacia el horizonte mientras ella descansaba recargada en el tronco de un gran árbol.

Él había decidido ir a dar una caminata por los alrededores, pero jamás imaginó que una misión de su antiguo quipo le llevaría a la chica tan cerca de él…Lucía como siempre, tan delicada y frágil, aunque había escuchado por el mismo Orochimaru que se había vuelto más fuerte.

Activó su sharingan y guardó la escena en su memoria fotográfica, para recordar así la figura de su ex compañera…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- la escuchó decir, y por un segundo pensó que se había percatado de su presencia, pero al regresar a verla supo que no era así.

Sólo faltaba un poco más para completar sus metas… podía sentirlo, se estaba volviendo bastante fuerte, e Itachi ya había pasado por sus mejores momentos, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su venganza estuviera completa…

Cerró los ojos y volvió a acariciar con la mente la imagen de la pelirrosa sentada sobre el pasto mirando hacia el horizonte…

-_¡Sakura!... ¡Gracias!_- le dijo antes de dejarla inconciente.

¿Gracias por qué?

-Gracias por amarme como yo lo hago-.

* * *

Si si si... quizá para muxos komo a mi la historia suene algo cursi i todo lo ke kieran i ese sea un Sasuke bastante fuera de serie... pero no se ustedes a mi me gusto muxo él... i no kuantos komo io se hayan preguntado x ke el gracias de Sasuke, estoi casi convencida de ke es por amarlo tanto i preocuparse x el... pero weno denle una oportunidad a este pobre teoría... solo es por mero entretenimiento tanto como de ustedes como mio...  
Y weno pasemos a mi parte favorita, en donde io les supliko x ke se apiaden de esta probre autora ke lo uniko ke kiere son sus reviews i sus grandes comentarios...  
ya sean criticas, sugerencias, comentarios se acepta lo ke sea...  
y x cierto si alguno de ustedes les gusta la serie de Inuyasha, pueden pasar a leer mis otros fics ke realmente en su mayoria son KikxInu (se ke no a muxos les agarada la pareja, pero ke kieren ke haga O.o'... en gustos se rompen generos)

ONEGAI DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...  
OS LO SUPLIKOO!!


End file.
